yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noor Oshiro
Personality Noor is reserved and can be seen all the time alone reading a book in braille. She is very shy, if someone does not start the conversation, she will not do it but she can be here to listen to every single word someone says. She shows to deal with her blindness and doesn't show any hard feelings towards her brother, the one who caused her blindness. Noor can act by her emotions and can be very childish if something is not going on her way and can stress out easily. She acts as if she is seeing, but once asked, she only answer that 'she knows everything'. Backstory Noor and Kieran was living with their biological family before going to the Watanabe's. The Oshiro family was an ordinary and loveable one. Noor's and Kieran's mother, Shaima, was Arabic and their father Takayuki was Japanese. Shaima was a military police and her strong personality causes her to stress easily. Unlike Shaima, Takayuki was a drug dealer and was very easy to live with. No one was knowing about his occupation. Takayuki was killed by Shaima in a police and trafficker confrontation in Shisuta Town, Shaima went into despair after discovering that she killed her own husband, but soon realized that he was part of a trafficker gang. Years after, she moved with her four years old children to Buraza Town and met Aiko Watanabe, the person that Shaima trusted the most and only her was knowing about her police identity. Always Aiko was taking care of Noor and Kieran when Shaima was out to a confrontation with thiefs and traffickers. One day, a trafficker recognized Shaima's face and ordered the traffickers to surround her, in that attempt, Shaima called out her partners but they came to her too late. She was already in the floor, bloodying after the bullets entered in her skin. She was taken to the hospital but died in there. Since Aiko has received the news about Shaima's death, she got custody of her children and started to take care of them like they was biologically in the family. When they was seven years old, Noor and Kieran was playing together with Akira and in some point, Aiko placed a pot of candida with chlorine on top of the sink as she was cleaning the house. Kieran took it without her notice and started to play with it and opened the pot, Noor tried to take it out of his hands having the knowledge that the liquid can cause several circumstances. In rage, Kieran poured the liquid up her eyes and she started to freak out been heard by Satoru. Noor was taken to the hospital after having washed eyes with water. Unfortunally it was too late, Noor lost her vision. Her new family doesn't have enough conditions to pay to make a surgery who would return her vision. Since then, Aiko and her family is trying to save money for Noor's surgery. Appearance Noor have long dark blue hair styled in twin tails held up by two light purple ribbons with dark purple polka dots on it. She have a purple fuchsia bang that covers her forehead and light blue eyes. She uses the default school uniform with a beige blazer and a pink scarf. She wears blue striped stockings and a pair of blue uwabaki slippers indoors. Relationships Shaima Oshiro Noor's mother. Shaima loved her and treated her like a trophy. Noor doesn't recognize her mother but still loves her. Takayuki Oshiro Noor's father. He did not pay much attention to her, but he was a loveable father to her. Noor doesn't likes to think that her father was a bad person. Kieran Oshiro Noor and Kieran loves each other after all, but everytime Kieran looks at her blue eyes, he regrets anything that he has made. He pays attention at her to compensate that he took her sight away. Aiko Watanabe Aiko take a gold care at her. The fact that Noor is blind, she tries her best to not make Noor strive. Noor respects and loves Aiko like a mother, in a way she would love her biological mother if she was alive. Satoru Watanabe Noor and Satoru likes each other. They respects one another and he treats her like a special daughter. Noor loves him like a father. Norio Watanabe They used to play together when they was kids, but now Norio grew up and he tries to be mature but loves to take care of her. They have a siblings relationship and are seen together all the time. Akira Watanabe Noor and Akira respects one another. Since Akira saw Noor by the first time, she is obsessed with her and cuddles with her when Akira can't sleep. Akira hides a feeling she feels towards Noor and demonstrate it with sister affection hiding her true intention. Chiasa Nanami Noor and Chiasa are best friends and classmates, they started to talk with each other when Noor lost her scarf and Chiasa give it back to her. Noor have a big trust on her. Yoshi Shinozaki Noor and Yoshi are friends. Yoshi helps Noor when she needs. Noor doesn't know that Yoshi is a boy. She spends her time talking to him in the lunch time. Yoshi have a bit of attraction to her. Sungmin Cho Noor have a crush on Sungmin and hides this feeling to him. They are friends and despite his bad boy and silly actions, she seens protected near him. Sungmin loves her like a sister and Noor seens to love that he loves her somehow. She helps him with Gaudencia giving advices to conquer her. Gaudencia Aiza Noor and Gaudencia respect each other. Thanks to Noor's affection on Sungmin, Gaudencia gets more close to him for her. Gaudencia manipulates Noor, but she cares about her despite her hard personality towards anyone. Gallery NoorCasual.png|Noor in casual clothes NoorsKieransMom.png|A four years old Noor and Kieran with their mother WatanabeFamily.png|Noor and Kieran with the Watanabe family Akira hugging Noor.png|Noor being hugged by Akira Chiasa and Noor.png|Noor pulling Chiasa Category:Asexual Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:Loner Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:OCs